


Easy as a Pie

by fairyjolteon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, I swear, def fluff tho, holy shit its a completely original idea, karkat has an abusive dad, that was sarcasm, there will not be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyjolteon/pseuds/fairyjolteon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat really is fed up with how things are going in his life. He gets tormented at school constantly, just to be hit by a dickwad of a father at home. Will his best friend Dave help him through it?</p><p>EDIT: NEVER TO BE FINISHED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absent

**Author's Note:**

> okay please take into note i have never written as dave  
> ever  
> so sorry if its a bit out of character, hopefully i can study more of his character and it will improve later on

                Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are scared as fuck. Your best friend Dave is absent today, which means those dick-licking bullies will give you a hard time.

            Not that you were scared of them or anything. Okay so you were. You were scared as fuck. You are sitting in a seat in the back of the classroom. Dave, who usually sits next to you, is nowhere near. As much as you insulted him and ranted at his stupid “cool kid act” he was your best friend, and pretty fucking good with a sword.

            “Hey Karkat!” sneered the bitch that loved to give you a hard time. God you hated her. You wanted to rip that fucking grin off her face. Taking deep breaths to control your anger you turned to glare at her.

            “What the fuck do you want?” you questioned her. She shrugged leaning closer to you, her long blonde hair rested on your shoulders.

            “Just saying hi to an old friend, is that so bad?” she pouted. Yeah right, that spider-freak has been the cause of your problems since second grade. That’s seven fucking years putting up with her bullshit.

            “Can you for once in your miserable fucking life leave me alone?” you told her doing your best to keep your voice level.

            “Come onnnnnnnn! But we can never hang out when Dave is here!” she whined. By now you were just trying to study for the history test tomorrow. It was eighth period, study hall, the only class you had with her thankfully.

            Vriska continued to mess with you until the bell ring. Fucking great now you didn’t have the safety of the school. You threw your bag around your shoulders rushing out the school doors. Having to walk home alone was a pain, but hopefully you can lose her track.

            “Karkaaaaaaaat!” she shouted behind you. Fuck. You kept walking not looking back. Why did she have to be on track! She caught up and rested her arm on your shoulder. Why did she have to be a so much taller! “Come on Karkat I thought we were going to hang out!”

            “Leave me the fuck alone!” you yelled at her speeding up your pace. She stopped in front of you.

            “Let’s at least have some fun,” she smirked holding the hem of your shirt in her fist.

            You lost count of how many times she kicked you, or punched you. God fucking dammit Dave. You hunched up on the floor as she kicked your ribs. Fuck it hurt, you barely even noticed that she left.

            In fact you didn’t even care; you just wanted to be alone. Of course you were in the middle of the sidewalk bruised.

            It was always like this, Vriska would mess with you, inflict a few bruises, and then you’d stay there for god knows how long. She knows you won’t tell on her, you never do.

            Slowly you sit up. How did no one notice? Or maybe they did but they just didn’t care. You sighed as you got onto your feet, wobbling at first. Fuck, the contents of your bag were everywhere. You spent a good five minutes cleaning it up before you went back to your house. Not that it was any better. Most of the time you went to Dave’s, but he had to be absent.

            Stepping inside to see your dad on the couch, alcohol in hand, you tried to sneak past to your room. Sadly all your efforts were wasted.

            “Karkat,” he spoke in that gruff voice that made you cringe.

             “What is it dad?” you ask trying to keep your voice quiet. He staggered off the couch. He had dark hair and brown eyes, unlike you. You were white everywhere. You personally called it a mutation, but what do you know. Vriska mostly tormented you for that, but ever since you died your hair black, she hasn’t brought it up as much.

            “Why’re ya goin to yer room so soon?” he slurred clearly drunk.

            “Homework,” you reply trying to make your way to your room. However your father had grabbed the hem of your shirt. Fuck.

You held the spot where his glass vodka broke against your cranium.

“Lissen here son, ya finally come home after school, and ya just rush to yer room. Where the fuck do ya think ya been goin’? Barely comin’ home after e’eryday, and then just rushin’ to yer room?” He stared where the broken glass littered the floor before kicking your bruised side. “Now clean this shit up, why do I even waste my time tryin’ to discipline ya.”

You do as he says avoiding eye contact. When you are done he is passed out on the couch, you take this as your chance to go to your room opening the laptop on your desk.

\-- carcinoGenetist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] –

CG: HEY FUCKASS WHY WEREN’T YOU AT SCHOOL?

TG: cant i just have a day of peace

TG: relaxing with the babes while enjoying a nice cup of apple juice

TG: watch as the crows sing the song of their people

CG: CAN YOU JUST ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION WITHOUT LAYING ON SOME GREETING THAT WILL MAKE ME FACEPALM UNTIL MY FACE IS SORE FROM THE AMOUNT OF TIMES MY HAND HAS HIT IT DO TO PURE DISAPOINTMENT.

TG: woah chill bro

TG: if you want to know i was getting some badass stitches

CG: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?

TG: strifing accident with my bro

TG: nothing unusual

CG: ARE YOU OKAY?

TG: yeah im fine

TG: this happens a lot

TG: anyways what did i miss at the hellhole society calls school

            You tap the desk for a moment wondering if you should tell him or not.

CG: NOTHING MUCH, JUST SOME LESSON ON FROGS IN BIOLOGY.

TG: oh no i missed the wonderful enjoyment of learning about the amphibian species of a frog

TG: to think i was looking forward to learn about how they hop so well and how their tongues are so fucking stretchy

TG: seriously how do their tongues do that?

CG: I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA.

TG: come on karkat i was counting on you

TG: now it will remain a mystery embedded into my mind for the rest of my life

TG: i will be dying and my last thought will be of how a frogs tongue stretches

CG: WHY DON’T YOU GOOGLE IT OR SOME SHIT?

TG: because that would take the irony out of it

CG: OKAY I AM LOST.

CG: THAT MAKES NO SENSE WHATSOEVER.

TG: i shouldve known you wouldn’t understand

CG: FUCK YOU STRIDER.

TG: oh karkat my feelings are hurt

TG: how could you say that to lil ol me?

TG: i have waited so long for my prince only to have him cuss at me

TG: i doubt i will ever move on from this tragedy

CG: OH MY FUCKING GOD I SWEAR

CG: FUCK HOLD ON.

Your dad stirred on the couch. You hoped he wouldn’t hear you, but it was for nothing when he stumbled into your room. Quickly you close pesterchum.

“Karkat, what the fuck are ya doin’?” he asked. You try keeping your voice level when you answer.

“E-mailing my teacher,” you lied. He didn’t like you chatting away with Dave. He rolled his eyes in a response.

“Why don’t ya make yerself useful and make me somethin’ to eat?” he grunted at you returning to the couch.

After setting a nice hot pocket on the coffee table beside him you return to the computer.

TG: karkat?

TG: karkat are you there?

CG: YEAH SORRY I HAD TO DO SOMETHING.

TG: oh

TG: well shit i gotta go

TG: a fucking puppet just fell out of my closet when i opened it

CG: OKAY THEN.

CG: WILL YOU BE AT SCHOOL TOMARROW?

TG: you can count on it

TG: anyways i gotta go

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGenetist [CG] –-


	2. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is late to school. Just a fillerish chapter, shit will start to go down in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a kitten on my lap holy crap  
> in seriousness, again sorry if they seem out of character

            Your name is Dave Strider, and your best bro Karkat just arrived to school two hours late.

            “Dude what the hell?” you asked him. Class was almost over and the teacher gave you the last few minutes to chat. He looked at you, the bags under his eyes visible on his pale skin.

            “Slept in,” he replied. Yeah right that’s why you can see the bags under his eyes. Whatever, if he wanted to talk about it he would. You trusted him that much.

           

            You are now back to being Karkat Vantas and you are about to fall asleep when the bell rings. Your father was up all night, meaning he woke you up at 4. You would rather not go into the details after that, but as Daves POV already stated, you were two hours late.

            Being two hours late also ment you got here at 3rd period. So the next period would be lunch, even though you didn’t bother to bring anything.

            “Yo Karkitty, where’s your food?” asked Dave hiding the concern in his voice.

            “I told you I woke up late,” you shot back.

            “Yeah I’m having a hard time believing that,” he replied taking a sip of his apple juice.

            “Whatever, it’s not your business whether I show up on time or not.” He takes another sip seeming to look at you through his dark aviators. Not that you could tell.

            “I am sorry that I have arrived late, I was talking to Ms. Crocker about the assignment.” You turned around to see Kanaya sitting next to you with her girlfriend Rose. She was rather pretty, not that you had a crush, but no one could deny it. Her hair was bobbed and dark brown, almost black, whereas her skin was a deep olive. Rose was like her opposite, her hair was a bleached blonde, and her skin was just as pale.

            “Karkat, where is your food?” Kanaya asked concern on the edge of her voice. You tell her the same excuse you give to Dave.  “Well why not you take my sandwich?” Before you could respond she set the ham and cheese delectable in front of you.

            “Really I’m fine-“ you began but she cut you off.

            “Karkat, you are obviously not fine, I could hear your stomach all the way in the Home Ec room.” You mutter something unintelligible under your breath as you start the sandwich.

            “Holy shit. Whoever made this deserves a gold medal in the art of sandwichy.”

            “Wow Karkitty I was expecting better of the words you use. Sandwichy? You have disappointed me,” said Dave.

            “Fuck off Strider!” you yelled at him your mouth full with bread, cheese, and ham.

 

            School was much easier to get through since Dave was there. Vriska bothered you in gym, but other than that she left you alone. You arrive at his house only to get covered in puppet ass. Usually it took a few minutes.

            “God dammit Bro!” shouted Dave throwing the puppets onto the floor. You followed him to the living area of his apartment.

            “HOLY FUCK!” you screamed when you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned to see Dave’s bro laughing. “Do you have to do that every fucking day I come here?” you ask taking deep breaths to calm yourself.

            “Not my fault you’re easier to scare than the lil’ man,” he said. Although you couldn’t tell from the anime shades, you were pretty sure he had a hint of amusement in his eyes.

            Dave took you to his room. On the right was his closet and turntables, plus a shit ton of crappy posters on the walls. Okay so maybe you aren’t the one to speak, but rom-coms are much more enjoyable than rap. In the back left corner was his bed, his blanket was next to it on the floor. He never did make his bed did he?

            It was nearly impossible to walk without tripping on cords to his computer, or turntables. You sit on his bed taking out your homework while he sits next to his computer mumbling a new rap. After a while you begin your math and he finally says something.

            “Why do we never hang at your house?” he asks. The question takes you by surprise; he never bothered to ask that before. Either way you had to tell him something.

            “It’s none of your fucking business.” Yep, you definitely told him.

            “Come on man, it’s got to be better than getting a face full of puppet ass.” No it’s not; you would take 10,000 puppet asses before you took Dave to your house.

            “You don’t need to see my house…” you mutter turning your attention on your homework.

            “I will see it one day, and when I do, we will have a party called ‘Dave finally saw Karkat’s house for the first time in the four years they have been friends’.” You don’t reply, but soon enough you notice it’s 8-o’clock.

            “Fuck I have to go,” you say hurrying to pack your bags. Your dad was going to kill you!

            “Come on bro, it’s a Friday, why don’t you stay, relax, and drink some AJ.”

            “Because I have to go,” you snap at him heading out the door, rushing to your home. You never stay that long.

 

            When you enter your house the first thing you feel is your dad’s fist connecting with your jaw. Fuck.

            “Where the hell have you been?” he asked. He was worse when he was sober.

            “I was at a friend’s,” you answer truthfully.

            “Yeah right, they probably just used you to do their homework or some shit.” You pass by him but he knocks you back. “Why did you stay so long?”

            “Homework.”

            “Whatever, just make me something to eat.” He sat back on the couch watching ‘How it’s Made’.

            You do as he says and give him some spaghetti to eat. You took some for yourself, then snuck to your room opening pesterchum.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGenetist [CG]–

TG: yo karkitty

TG: why were you in such a rush to leave?

CG: MY SHOW IS ON TONIGHT.

TG: what show?

CG: HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER.

TG: isnt that on mondays?

Fuck.

CG: THEY DO RE-RUNS ON FRIDAYS.

CG: I AM ALWAYS TOO BUSY TO WATCH THEM WHEN THEY FIRST COME ON.

TG: oh

TG: okay then

TG: can you tell me why you were so nervous to have me come over?

TG: cant leave a bro hanging like that man

TG: shits not coo

You think of a good lie.

TG: karkat

TG: oh my jegus karkat are you there?

CG: YEAH SORRY.

CG: IT’S JUST THAT MY DAD IS ALWAYS TIRED AFTER WORK.

            Not an entire lie.

TG: maybe on a day he isnt working

            Fucking dammit Strider.

CG: I’M NOT SURE.

CG: HE BRINGS A LOT OF WORK AND HE DOESN’T LIKE TO BE BOTHERED.

TG: okay then

TG: hey karkat

TG: can you tell your best bro the real reason some time?

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGenetist [CG] –-

GOD.

FUCKING.

DAMMIT.


	3. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING NEW KIDS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortish chapter we got going on

                

The weekend was rough, and to be honest you don’t want to think about it even if this is an inner monologue written by some crazed fangirl in her bedroom. For now it is Monday and Dave is ignoring you today. In fact he talks to the new kid, you think his name was Juan? John? Who knows, it’s not like you care. You do care, however, that Dave doesn’t even say hi to you, or look at you. It’s not like you were REQUIRED to tell him, he needed to mind his own damn business.

            You sit outside at lunch eating a granola bar. Dave is at the table chatting with John, Rose and Kanaya are there as well. Kanaya comes up to you to make sure you were okay, you told her you just wanted to be alone and she complied to that. However, whether you should be happy or upset is another story.

 

            You are suddenly Dave Strider because the author of this fic decides it’s best to switch to his POV right now. You have ignored Karkat all day, still upset he won’t tell you what’s going on. He was your best bro,  and he should tell you. Doesn’t he trust you?

            Whatever, it’s not like you care, but if you were to talk to him you’d probably bring it up or some shit and honestly you didn’t have time for his shitty excuses. A new student joined today, and to take your mind off Karkat you befriended him. His name was John Egbert, you already gave him the nickname of Egderp.

            At lunch Karkat isn’t at the table. Not that you care. Kanaya asks where he is and you shrug. His choice if he wanted to sit at the table or not. She eventually goes off to chat with him only to come back alone. Apparently he didn’t want to be bothered right now.

 

            You are now back to being Karkat Vantas. You are at Gym, which you change in the boy’s bathroom not liking people to see you without a shirt on. John is in the class with you, he tries to talk to you but you don’t respond. He eventually chats with Vriska. Thank you Egbert for getting the spider-bitch off your tail for a day.

Sadly he takes the bus home, and you don’t think Dave will take you to his house, so you are stuck with Vriska when you walk home. She inflicts a few bruises, nothing you aren’t used to. You give her the reaction she wants, holding it in will only make her try harder.

Fortunately your dad is at work. Unfortunately however this means he expects a good dinner, so you make him salisbury steak. Not the best dinner but hopefully your dad won’t give a shit.

When he does come home he grins that you’re here. Before he can touch you, you set the steak on the coffee table in front of the couch and set the clicker next to it. He plops down enjoying the meal, and you do your homework. Dave doesn’t pester you, and you try not to care. Kanaya does however.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GA: Good Evening Karkat

CG: HI KANAYA.

GA: You Were Acting Quite Strange At School

GA: Care To Explain

CG: NOPE I’M GOOD.

GA: Karkat

GA: Is It Because Dave Has Become Good Friends With John

CG: NO.

GA: Then Pardon My Intrusion

GA: But As Your Friend I Ask To Know What Is The Matter

CG: IT’S NOTHING.

CG: WHY DOES EVERYONE TRY TO GET IN MY BUSINESS?

CG: “OH MY GOD KARKAT IS ACTING DIFFERENTLY THAN NORMAL TODAY LETS INVADE HIS PERSONAL LIFE!”

GA: …

CG: “IT’S NOT LIKE HE DOESN’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT OR ANYTHING! SO LET’S KEEP ASKING UNTIL HE USES EVERY SINGLE SHITTY EXCUSE HE HAS.”

GA: It Seems As Though You Do Not Want To Talk About It

CG: WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE?

GA: However

GA: I Can Tell Something Is Wrong And As Your Friend I Am Going To Keep Bothering You Until You Tell Me The Truth

CG: THEN I’LL TURN OFF MY FUCKING COMPUTER

GA: Very Well

GA: Ill Bring It Up At School Then

CG: I SWEAR THE FUCK TO GOD KANAYA.

CG: THIS IS MY FUCKING BUSINESS AND I’D LOVE IF YOU LEFT THE MATTER *ALONE*.

GA: Very Well

GA: I Am Just Trying To Help You Through This Karkat

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

God you are such a dickwad. She was only trying to help, BUT OH NO YOU HAVE TO FUCKING YELL AT HER. You hate your past self.

You are about to pester her to apologize when your dad comes in.

“So as far as I can tell you didn’t go to your ‘friends’, did he finally come to his senses and abandon you?” he asks. You want to retort that he didn’t, but something stops you. What if he is pissed at you for not telling him and decides he isn’t your bro anymore.

“Ha no shitty remark? Seems like I was right.” With that he leaves. You spend the entire night wondering if he was right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is going to have a time warp be prepared!


	4. okay listen up

so heres the thing

i am going to be rewriting this in a hella less cliched matter

the tags will be fixed

and it will be hella fine

so wait for that, it might take awhile, because some parts are harder to write

but im going to make karkats life easier for you

because a really hard life is really hard

and i cant put him through that ;^;

**Author's Note:**

> i swear if someone wants to teach me pesterchum formatting my tumblr is tulipthorn.tumblr.com


End file.
